


Spot The Turtle (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Spot is faithful to his favorite sports team





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the ds6d_fanworks prompt: faithful
> 
> Spot is a Green Bay Packers fan. I decided to change my turtle drawing style just for fun.
> 
> Also [ here at Ds6d_fanworks ](http://ds6d-fanworks.livejournal.com/5971.html)


End file.
